


Emily Who?

by InsomniacFox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Nightmares, Orphan - Freeform, Other, TARDIS - Freeform, Teenagers, Timelord, companion - Freeform, runaway teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a young girl. Her life isn't what you'd consider normal.<br/>She is lost, alone and believes no one is like her...until she meets him.The Doctor. Together they form a bond which  goes deeper than any previous companion. Her name is Emily, but Emily Who?</p><p>That's what we're about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Yara

I was losing my breath. Running faster than ever before, the dead leaves on the forest floor crumbled to pieces as my worn out shoes crushed them as I tried to escape them. For months, they have been after me and during those horrible months, I still don't know who they are but I know they are there. The tally marks on my arms and wrist remind me how many times I've encountered them but I couldn't remember their faces. All that kept me going was the 3 letters written on my wrist. RUN. 

I can feel the drops of blood dripping down my face from my fall earlier but I still kept on running until I reached the edge of the forest where I met the face of a cliff. A double edged sword was my fate. I turned around and gasped. I see them now and they were definitely not human. 

They stood there with their pale faces that had no mouths while wearing suits. The skin on their face looked as though someone had stretched it too far and some parts as if they were about to be ripped, their eyes were hollow in with a menacing glare. 

I started taking a few steps back, reaching the edge of the cliff. I would kill myself before they got to me. I managed 4 months without anyone's help escaping them and several years before that raising myself. They won't have the satisfaction of capturing me... besides I don't have anyone to care about or who cares about me.  
The creatures had their guns ready to shoot while I got ready to jump. I counted down from 5. 

5...4...3...2... 

I was about to jump when a 'whooping' sound was heard and suddenly a blue police box started materializing between the creatures and me. 

The doors slammed opened and a small box was thrown towards the creatures. A greenish gas emerged and all 5 of them fell to the ground, unconscious.  
A man suddenly jumped out of the blue box. He had floppy hair and was wearing a tweed jacket with suspenders and a bow tie? 

He took one look at the creatures and then turned to face me. His face displayed shock as though he had only just noticed my presence. He took one step towards me where I quickly backed up. 

I was too close to the edge that my weight made the ground break so suddenly I felt myself fall down but not before a strong pair arms grabbed me and started pulling me up. 

He smiled at me" Hello I'm the doctor." 

I gave him a small grateful smile "Thank you." 

I slowly stood up but suddenly an aroma of dizziness came over me and felt myself fall to the ground again but luckily the doctor caught me. Again. 

"You're bleeding." he gasped 

"I'll heal eventually." I told him stumbling a little, trying to regain my balance. 

"Slow down, little one. Come inside the Tardis and I'll help." 

"Tardis?" I asked confused, did he mean that blue box? 

"Don't worry about that now." He said and helped me into the weird box. 

"How the hell were we going to fi-" I started mumbling when I stopped. 

Well I'll be damned, it's smaller on the outside.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Hope you like Chapter Two.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Yara

The doctor gently sat me down on a chair near the console in the Tardis. He left the room for a minute to find the first aid box.

I looked down at my hideous clothes. My jeans were ripped and my shirt was dirty and some parts torn. The once white cardigan I wore was now greyish with splotches of blood and dirt. I would need to change before anyone else saw me, I can prevent new insults from being created.

The doctor came back with the first aid. He gently started to clean the cut but I quickly protested.

"I can do it myself." I told him as I tried to stand up. He already did so much for me, more than I deserved. But he only held me down.

"No, I am more experienced with this." he said.

I snorted "Because you're a doctor?"

He chuckled "Not like that, everyone just calls me the doctor." he said as he cleaned my wound.

"Must be difficult to carry a title that heavy." I said. The doctor just looked at me before shaking his head.

"You won't need stitches so that's good." he told me as a small towel and dabbed the cut.

"So what's your name? " he asked after he bandaged my head.

"Emily." I told him.

He smiled "Well Emily looks like you've had quite the adventure, sort of a rough day eh?"

"More like months." I muttered looking down.

" Did you jus-" he questioned concerned "Did you say months?"

I stayed quiet, I was too busy thinking about... I don't know exactly.

"How long?" he asked me in a strained voice.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He demanded.

I took a deep breath "It's been too long, I-I lost track, four or five months... maybe even six."

"Then how come there haven't been any missing children?" He asked. Well isn't he sharp.

I looked away, what should I tell him. I can't tell him anything I only just met him.

"No one's noticed." I told him, which was partly the truth. No one cares if I am dead or alive. There was no one.

"Six months, your parents might have noticed at some point." he said annoyed.

"They traveled to – to Africa for a project for a …year now" I lied quickly making up the story as I went on "I live with a sitter who's usually out."

He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Well okay then, hmm how old are you?" He asked nicely.

"13" I said.

He grinned before he started babbling on about teenagers. He started talking about boys and rebellion and I knew I had to stop him when he reached the hormones part.

"Am I safe now? Or do I have to keep running again?" I asked him, disrupting his unintentional sex talk.

His eyes widened.I guess he forgot the real reason I was here.

I sighed and looked back down to my shoes.

"Why were they chasing you? In fact how were you able to escape them for such a long time? How many times have you seen them?"

"Slow down, I don't know why they were chasing me, just that one day they were. I kept hiding in old buildings and I've seen them a lot, but I can never remember who they are."

The doctor looked at me"They are called the silence, they been living here for hundreds of years and yes you are safe it was only that lot that were after you and now they're dead."

I nodded.

"You have to be the bravest young girl I have ever met. You going against those creatures and when a stranger in a bow tie invites you into his bigger on the inside time machine phone box, you just nod and go on like that's the most normal thing you ever saw." he grinned and laughed.

"From what I've seen it is." I smirked. I looked around the Tardis. I suddenly noticed the Gallifreyan written on top of the console.  
Wait what? What's Gallifreyan? How did I know that? More important why is it the same as the ones I drew?

The doctor noticed me starring at it and smiled. "That's Gallifreyan, the language of my people. I'm the last of my kind." he looked down sad. " I am a tim-"

"Time lord." I finished for him. Shocked and even more shocked as the other words that flew out of my mouth "from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous."

His mouth fell open and his eyes hardened.

"How did you know that?" He shouted.

I flinched back waiting for the beating or the torture or even worse like what I was use to. Tears begun falling from my eyes. My past was coming up and I couldn't control it.

The dreams and voices were true.  
He looked taken aback from my reaction and settle into a more gentle gesture but with a hard look.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's my past and I-" he started but I cut him off. Again.

"Sorry doctor, it just slipped out, I don’t know how I know it." I said shakily.

"It's okay can you hand me that rag from behind you." he asked in a casual manner.

I turned around to grab the rag when I heard a buzzing sound.

I turned back to him"What was that sound?" I asked handing him the rag.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" he smiled but there was something hidden in his eyes...

"Okay then." I said unsure.

"Well then Emi, I am going to call you Emi, I like the name Emi, Where do you live?" he asked walking to the console.

A gulped "umm Kingston Street, London" I said and he pushed a bunch of buttons and we were suddenly shaking I grabbed on the chair to be stable.  
We soon reached and we got out. It was night time already.

"There are no houses here." he said looking at the empty alleys and abandoned buildings.

"You wouldn't think I'd give you the exact directions now did you? I only met you today for god's sake, stranger danger" I told him.  
"Oh " he said looking down, slightly upset.

"Well Doctor, thank you for everything. I don't know what I've done without you." I said giving him an awkward hug which he returned.

"You are an incredible person Emi. A man with a time machine that can go anywhere in time and space and you don't ask to see the stars. How come?" he asked bending down to become eye level with me. And for once I felt he deserved the truth.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and happy endings anymore, that part of me is grew up." I told him,"besides I'm not someone that's worth it. Goodbye doctor and thank you."  
With that I ran far away from him and across the field to an old house.

The paint on the gate were starting to peel and covered in rust.

I walked up the broken wooden steps and opened the squeaking door. It was quiet, everyone was probably asleep.The dust and dirt were the same if not worse. I was in the place where I belonged and where I'll always be.

Flora's Children Orphanage.


	3. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Whovians, 
> 
> Apologies for this chapter being short, it is more of a filler chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Emily's P.O.V

As soon as I got to my room in the attic, I saw it was the same as before. No one had entered or left, just as I suspected. I bent under the bed and pulled out a loose floorboard that served as my hidden compartment and took out a dusty old metal box that held my journal and other belongings I've always had.  
I opened my journal with shaky hands and let out a gasp when I saw my drawings were the same as the symbols on top of the Tardis console. Gallifreyan.

How is it possible?

They weren’t drawings but writings. Writings I’ve seen in my dreams. I've been drawing these ever since I could remember. Everything I know about the doctor is everything I heard in my dreams. At least, I believed they were dreams. If these were writings, I wish I knew what they were saying. I need to find the doctor so he could perhaps translate. 

I thought back to the doctor. He said he was a time traveller and that he could travel throughout all of time and space. I sort of regret not going with him but then again who was I for him to have as company. I was no one, 6 months gone and not a single beating heart cared or noticed. Except the doctor, but he is gone now and most probably forgotten about me. I was just someone he took pity on. 

I decided to change my clothes and get some rest. I slowly climbed onto the bed and slept safely for the first time in weeks; waiting for the nightmares and screams to begin.  
___  
Doctor's p.o.v  
"I don't believe anymore, that part of me is gone" she told me, "besides I'm not much of someone that’s worth it. Goodbye doctor and thank you."  
With that she quickly ran away from me. As soon as I gained my mind registered what she said I ran after her but lost her.

Sighing in defeat, I went back into the Tardis and walked towards the screen when a body scan of Emi was showing. Who was she? My curiosity is going wild with the need to know her true identity. What if, perhaps in some way she was...Ah don’t be an idiot Doctor! She is dead and has been for 900 years. Emily is different; she is unique, special and a miracle.

I looked down with sorrow and then did a location scan on Emi. At the very least, I now knew why the silence were after her and If she is what my readings are telling me she is, then we have our work cut out for us.  
I need to find her again. I need to know how she has time –lord DNA.


	4. Unimportant

Emily's P.O.V

I woke up as soon as the sun was up. I grabbed my sketch book which technically was an ex-orphan’s, who left behind and made my way outside.

On the way down the stairs, I bumped into Chelsea. The person who made everyone hate me for no reason either.  
"Well, look who is still alive unfortunately.” she sneered.

I just looked down and tried to walk away.She grabbed a fist full of my hair and threw me on the floor.She started punching and kicking me everywhere. I knew I had bruises now. I held in my sob as my body ached.She kicked me one last time in the stomach and left with a flip of her platinum blonde hair and a laugh.I slowly pushed myself up and winced. I wanted to get out of the building as soon as possible. I tried my best to make it out as quickly and quietly but as I got down I saw that Chelsea's clique was already there and glared at me. To be honest, the silences were much better company even if they wanted me dead.

Making sure no one else saw me and I made my way into the woods. The orphanage was surrounded by tall trees and I made my way through them and walked for nearly half an hour before I reached the tree house.Well… what was left of it?The tree was very old and not very high, on the second last branch on top was the house. The roof of the house was broken in half and there was no door, the rope ladder was torn and swayed depressingly with the small breeze. I slumped at the bottom of the tree and took out my sketch book.  
I started thinking about the doctor, again. I wondered what he was doing right now, travelling the stars, saving others on his adventures.   
I should have accepted his offer; all of time and space, the entire universe, new galaxies and maybe I can know more about my dreams and what they mean. 

Oh for Christ sake what am I saying?

Everyone is right; I am freak and will never be loved or cared for. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I wiped my tears before standing up in anger. Why, did no one want me? What did I do to deserve the life I have?I threw my sketch book on the ground. I couldn't take it. I was so mad and upset and confused and lonely.The constant bullying, the silence, the doctor, I'm losing it and let's say if I do die, who is going to care. The doctor, I'm a pretty sure has forgotten about me and besides him there's no one else and there never will be. 

"If I die no one will even bat an eye, no one will care, no one will even know I'm dead" I started saying to myself out loud "Seven billion people are on earth, this planet doesn’t need me, I'm not important."I fell to the ground and hugged my knees and started crying. I jumped in fright as an old yet familiar voice startled me.

“Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never met anyone who wasn't important." said someone from behind me.

"H-how *sniff* did you *sniff* you came back?" I asked wiping my tears.

He walked towards me and slowly knelt to my level “I never really left."

“Well maybe it’s best if you do leave. “I said looking away.

"I would, but I was wondering if I could talk to your parents about an issue." he smiled.

“I told you they travelled." I said through gritted teeth.

"Babysitter then." he smiled and stood up pulling me with him.

"No, get away" I told him ducking under his hand that he had over my shoulder.

"Emi what’s wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Listen, who do you think you are? Okay, thank you for saving me from those creepy creatures but just leave me alone please, I’m no one important to you and you're not important to me. Just go and stay away." I yelled and ran off.

I heard him running behind me and before I knew it he had grabbed my arm and made me stop."Let me go." I screamed and tried to pull my arm out of his grip.The doctor grabbed both of my arms and shook me a bit.

"EMILY STOP IT!" he yelled.

I immediately stopped and fell to the ground sobbing. Soon I felt his arms around me as he held me close."Calm down, I’ve got you." he said soothingly rubbing my back.  
"Why do you care?" I asked him as I pulled away.

He looked lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Having enough of his silence I got up and walked away back to the orphanage. Half hopping he would catch up but he didn't.


End file.
